


Christmas Miracles Do Exist:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Reunited Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Child Loss, Christmas, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Caroline, Steve's daughter, got injured on a mission, & the team thought she was dead, But she is alive, & working her way home, How will she accomplish her miracles?, Do Miracles really exist?, What will her ohana say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the second part of my "Caroline" Stories, Read "After All These Years" first!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Caroline, Steve's daughter, got injured on a mission, & the team thought she was dead, But she is alive, & working her way home, How will she accomplish her miracles?, Do Miracles really exist?, What will her ohana say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the second part of my "Caroline" Stories, Read "After All These Years" first!!*

 

It was a perfect time, especially in Hawaii, Everyone is getting ready for the holidays, Commander Steve McGarrett & his lover & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett were getting into the spirit, They were getting ready for their daughter, Caroline Santiago aka Caroline McGarrett, to come home from the mission that she is currently on, But no one was more excited, than little Grace Williams, cause she is getting her big sister back, & this time for good.

 

Grace was finishing putting the final touches on her present for her older sister, A picture frame that she did at school, & she put in the most recent picture of herself, Danny, & Steve that Kono took over the summer at Chin's birthday. She put in a box that Steve & Danny provided, she looked over at the men in question, & she said, "Danno ?, Daddy ?, Do you think that Caroline would love my present ?", Danny said as he hugged his daughter, & smiled at her, "She will love it, Monkey", Steve repeated Danny's gesture, & said with a bigger smile, "She sure will, Shortcakes, That is a sweet idea that you thought of, as a present, She needs reminders of family", Grace nodded, & she hugged the two men back. They headed out to meet the others, & Kamekona at his place to plan out Caroline's Homecoming & the Holiday Menu.

 

Meanwhile, In San Diego, A lot of Seals were getting progress reports on the mission that they ran, & they found a burned form of a woman, A Lieutenant, One of the Commanders said, "It's Lieutenant Santiago", Another said, "Shame, Does she have any family ?", "Yeah, In Hawaii, She listed her fathers Commander Steven J. McGarrett, & Detective Daniel Williams as Emergency Contacts", "Let's go & make that dreadful call" & they shed a tear, & wiped it. They went to the Conference Room, where they can have privacy, where they can make their call.

 

The Five-O Team & Grace were all smiles, along Kamekona, They planned the menu, decorations, & festivities. They were treated to a free lunch, as they were discussing the party, & Kamekona wants to cater, Steve & Danny want to host it this year, & as Steve was gonna make a decision, His phone rang. He looked at it & said to the others, "It's an San Diego number, & It's Coronado", He put it on speaker, & said, "Hello ?", He had a concern look on his face, & so does the others.

 

"Commander Steven J. McGarrett ?", Steve said, "Yes, That's me", "I am Commander Jason Perkins, I have Commander Matthew Anderson with me, Sir", Commander Anderson said, "Is Detective Daniel Williams with you ?", Steve turned the phone towards him, & Danny said, "I am here, Can you tell us what is going on ?", Commander Perkins said sadly, "We are so sorry to have to inform you, But your daughter, Lieutenant Caroline Santiago died in the line of duty in an explosion", Everyone was shocked & had tears in their eyes. Steve was speechless, & couldn't ask the next question, Danny said choking with emotion, "Are you really sure ?", "We are partly sure, We are gonna send the body to your Medical Examiner for ID, & we will send you the paperwork for her to get Military Honors, Again, We are so sorry", Danny thanked him, & hung up. He, Steve, & Grace comforted each other, Kamekona, Malia, Lori, Chin, & Kono all got the three in a bear hug, & they let out their emotions. Unaware, that Lieutenant Caroline Santiago aka Lieutenant Caroline McGarrett is alive.

 

Mary-Ann flew in as soon as she heard the news, & she hugged Danny, Grace, & Steve closer to her, when she saw Malia, Lori, Kono, Chin, & Kamekona with them, They all piled up in their cars, & drove to Steve & Danny's place, Once Grace was napping, Mary-Ann said to Steve & Danny, "Let me know if I could do anything to help out with the Funeral & Memorial Service", Kono said, "That goes for me, Guys", & Malia said as she placed a hand on each of their thighs, "Us too", Chin said offering a warm smile, "Definitely", Lori said, "It's settled" & Kamekona said, "Call me anytime, Brothers, Even if you want me to watch the little one for you", Steve & Danny both thanked them, & they spent time together.

 

The Governor called, & he offered his condolences, since crime is down for the moment, & for the holidays. He gave the team time off til after New Year's, to carry out their plans, or do what they want, Danny & Steve were so appreciative of his gesture, Chin, Lori, & Kono told him "thanks" on the behalf of all of them. "When Commander McGarrett & Detective Williams are up to it, I want to talk to them, I want to set up a scholarship in Lieutenant Santiago's name", They promised that they will, & hung up with him. They went back to Steve, Danny, & Mary-Ann & continued their evening.


	2. One:

Rachel & Stan heard the news, & visited Steve & Danny at their house, while Grace is out with her Aunts, Uncle, & Kamekona for a little bit of cheering up, & doing some of the things that Caroline used to love doing, & Also so Steve & Danny could have time for themselves, during their difficult time. Rachel & Stan were sitting across from Steve, & Danny, Stan was snuggling Charlie against them as they were talking.

 

Rachel said sadly, "We are so sorry, Guys, If there is anything we can do, Please let us know", Stan said, "If this place becomes too much, You can stay with us", Danny said, "Oh no", Steve said, "We don't want to be any trouble", Rachel said, "It's at least that we can do", Stan said, "Yeah, You keep Hawaii & us safe", Danny looked at Charlie fondly. Stan said, "Here you go", he handed the baby over to his Godfathers, & Steve & Danny fussed over him, & they showed the Edwards out, & they spent the rest of the time on the couch snuggling against each other.

 

Grace looked at her Aunts, as her Uncle & Kamekona went to get them all shaved ice from his cafe, The Little Girl asked, "Aunt Mary-Ann, Aunt Lori, & Aunt Kono ?, Do you believe in Heaven ?", Kono said as she put the girl between the three of them, "I believe that there is a special place for souls", Mary-Ann said, "And Good People are loved", & Grace asked with wonder, "Like Caroline ?", Lori & the two women chuckled, & she tapped Grace on the nose, & said smiling, "Just like Caroline", Chin & Kamekona had perfect timing, as they brought over the shaved ice for everyone, to their usual table.

 

Steve & Danny took a nap, they were asleep for awhile, then Steve woke up & went to the shelf, & took out the photo album, . they made up, when Caroline joined their ohana. The Navy Seal smiled, as he went through the pictures, & when he came to Caroline's Baby Pictures, that she gave him with the info, when she told him that she was his daughter. He let out a loud sob, & it brought Danny to him, & the blond embraced him. "I...I.....I just want our baby back, I....I .....I just want our little girl right here & now", Steve said sobbing out. Danny said soothingly, "Shhhh, I know, Babe, I know, Me too", He hugged Steve closer to him, & they looked through the album, & shared memories of Caroline. Then he led his hunky lover upstairs, where they laid down on their bed, in their bedroom. Danny hugged Steve protectively to him, as Steve slept, The Former New Jersey Detective vowed to protect the Navy Seal from all the troubles & evils of this world for the rest of his life, & joined Steve in a peaceful slumber for the first time, since they got the bad news.

 

Grace was tired by the time day was over, Kono, Lori, Mary-Ann, put her to bed, & joined Chin for a beer, "How are we gonna help them through this ?", Mary-Ann asked as she thought of Grace, Danny, & Steve being so sad. "We just be ohana to them, & let them know that they are not alone", Kono said & Chin nodded his head in agreement, "Exactly", he said simply, & Lori said, "We need them to know that we love them", & Lori, Chin, & Kono left to sleep at his house, & Mary-Ann went to the Guest Room, & they all fell asleep, thinking about arrangements for the Funeral & Memorial Services.

 

When the others took over the arrangements , & taking care of Grace, Danny & Steve received word about "Caroline's" body, & they went to see Max, who in his monotone voice, said, "My Condolences, Detective, Commander", Steve said with a first smile in days, "Max, By now, You can call us Steve, & Danny", The Small Medical Examiner smiled, & nodded, He went through his notes with them, & left the grieving parents alone with their "child".

 

Grace saw that her ohana was doing arrangements for Caroline, she wanted to help too, so she offered some suggestions, They loved them all. As a reward, they treated her to a day at the beach, where they laughed & played, for the first time since the tragedy had hit them hard, Chin, Lori, Kono, & Malia were relieved to hear the little girl laugh again, as they had their day of fun. At the Morgue, After a couple of minutes, Steve lets out all of emotion, & cried his heart out, Danny is there to comfort him, as his own tears fell, Then he said shakily through his tears, "I love you, Baby, I love you", Danny adds, "Remember Danno loves you too, Angel", they had a moment of silence, then thanked Max, & left to be on their own. They went to their private spot on their beachfront property settled on a blanket that they brought with them, & watched the sunset like Caroline used to, after she came home from work at Kamekona's, & being on her feet all day, & they felt pleasure by this memory.

 

Steve decided that he needed a reminder of something pure & beautiful in his life, As the sunset, he was having that moment of dread, He looked at Danny, & was undoing his pants, had them off in one swift move. Then he pulled open his shirt, & had it off on the floor in seconds, Danny hissed as the cold air hits his cock, Steve involuntarily licked his lips at the sight of his beautiful blond. He had a look of desperation in his eyes, & pleaded with his love, "Please, Danno, Please show me something pure & beautiful", Knowing that Steve had another shirt stashed in his truck, He ripped it off of him, & tossed it behind him. He yanked down his pants unceremoniously. Before Steve could breathe, Danny climbed upon him, & grinding against him, Both moaned at the delicious friction between them. Danny decided to have his fun & played with him, Steve tried not to be loud, Danny said encouraging, "Come on, Baby, Let me hear you", Steve cursed & orgasmed, as he does it, Danny caught in his mouth with a smile. Then Steve had his fun, & orgasmed once again, They covered themselves up with another blanket, They enjoyed the sun setting, & watched the stars, They talked about anything & everything til dawn.

 

Kawika & his men came to see Danny, Steve, & Grace the next day, They expressed their condolences, & the respective gesture of greeting each other, Kawika hugged Grace, & presented with a gift, A Dream Catcher, to help her in case of nightmares. He told them that him & his men would help them with whatever they need, "You are extended ohana", The Legendary Surfer said, "Mahalo, Old Friend", Steve said with a smile, The New Jersey Native concurred with a smile, "Yes, Thank You, Kawika", Grace hugged him, which made Kawika chuckle & smile. He left, Steve, Danny, & Grace knew that they can get through this with the love & support of their family, & friends, as they get ready to start the day.


	3. Two:

It was getting better week by week, Max received the paperwork, on the body that it is suppose to be "Caroline", Max told Steve & Danny, "As soon as I know something, You will be the first ones, I promise". The Couple smiled, & thanked him. They went to HQ, & were ready to get back to work, & so were Chin Lori, & Kono, cause it would keep them busy, & they all were ready for that. Malia had cut her time, so she can help out with Grace, when it's needed, Also she wants to do her share in helping out Steve & Danny.

 

"DADDY, DANNO, GRACIE !", was heard throughout Hawaii Medical General, a nurse that was Lieutenant said, "Oh my god !", & she went to the administration, about the young Lieutenant in the hallway, & she needs to make sure that they know what's going on, so no mistakes are being made, She had a feeling that she is the missing seal from Saudi Arabia. The Family would be grateful, after this situation is being straighten out.

 

After a pretty good day, Steve & Danny invited Lori, Malia, Chin, & Kono over for a BBQ, & they accepted without hesitation, & they all were having fun on the beach, & when it was time to call it a day, Steve & Danny invited them for dessert, & coffee. When they were settled, They looked at the photos, & smiled at the last one of Steve, Grace, Caroline, & Danny smiling at the camera, They were at the park, The Others insisted that they took a picture, so Steve, Danny, Caroline, & Grace did. "This is my favorite one", Lori said, "You guys look so happy", Chin said quietly, The others knew that he was thinking about him, & Malia not being able to have children, Malia said with a smile, "You guys make a beautiful family", & Kono nodded in agreement, Grace yawned all of sudden.

 

"Someone is tired", Danny said smiling as he pushed some of Grace's bangs away from her face, Steve said also smiling, "I will take her up, Danno", Grace looked between her fathers, & said, "Can Uncle Chin take me up ? He tells the best stories", Everyone knew that was true. Steve & Danny smiled at their friend & nodded their approval, & Chin said to Grace smiling, "Come on, Little One", & everyone smiled & it warmed their heart to see Chin being attentive to the little girl, As he took her up the stairs, as he was doing this, He told her about Hawaii & what they do for Christmas here. While Danny, & Steve were entertaining the women.

 

Kamekona was trying out different decorations, & he wants it to be perfect, He is not giving up, cause he wants Steve, Danny, & Grace to have a perfect holiday. He is also doing half of the baby sitting duties for Grace, He was satisfied with his choice. He had his staff put it to the side, so it would be set for the day of the party. The Big Man smiled to himself, as he went home to bed for the night. He hates seeing his ohana so sad, & he will make the holidays perfect for them.

 

Commander Perkins, & Commander Anderson couldn't believe that Lieutenant Santiago is alive, & they are meeting with the Hospital Board, & Medical Staff, to discuss their plan, She had to do some therapies, & heal in the hospital, If she follows orders, she will be out for Christmas, & if she overdoes it, It will be New Year's .They assigned a civilian, Dr. Malia Kelly, unaware that they are related, They just want Lieutenant Santiago to receive the best treatment possible, & they want to reunite a family, especially for the holidays. After the meeting, Lieutenant Smith, the nurse, went to start on the treatment plan for Caroline, to treat her broken arm, & sprained ankle, They hope that the beautiful young woman will make it home to Hawaii for Christmas.

 

Max received the body, & found odd stuff with it, DNA showed that the blood does not belong to Caroline, & the only piece of evidence that was convincing is the dirty dog tags, He cleaned them up, & smiled to himself. He called Steve & Danny, & told them that it's good news for a change, & they deserved to hear it. He still could not believe it neither, as he got off the phone. He can't wait to see his friends' reactions, They need something positive in their lives now.

 

When they got there, Max's smile was even bigger, he explained about DNA, & how it works with your blood, The Medical Examiner said with confidence, "In this case, the sample we have for your daughter, Guys, It does not match what we have here", & he tossed the now cleaned tags to them. "These tags were covered by dirt, & debris, so it was the "CS" was covered, The body was identified as Lieutenant Carrie Sanderson", The two men did not know what to say, Danny said, "Are you sure ?" after breaking the silence, Max said nodding with a smile, "Definitely, Detective, You should be getting a call soon", Steve hugged Max, & said hoarsely, "Mahalo, Max, For everything", & Danny did the same gesture, & they left to have time to themselves, & to let the others know the great news.

 

Everyone was thrilled that Caroline is alive, but they are not gonna get their hopes up, They are just gonna relax & enjoy the moment, They can actually look forward to the holidays now. Steve can't wait to go all out this year, neither can Danny, They have so many ideas. Grace fell asleep in their room, this time it was not a nightmare, she was dreaming that in a month, They are going to be a family again, & she is gonna have her sister back for good.


	4. Three:

The Team, Malia, & Grace were celebrating that Caroline was alive after all, They were having some fun down by the beach, & Malia's cell rang, they all paused, The Doctor went to her towel to answer it. Steve & Danny had Kono & Lori Grace distracted, by looking for shells. The Men turned back, & listened to Malia, as she took her call, They are praying that it is more information on Caroline. She smiled as she got off the phone, she looked at the men in her life, & said, "She is at Hawaii Medical General", The Men let out sighs of relief, & she filled them on the call, telling them that she is helping with a treatment plan, but can not treat, cause of conflict of interest, When it was lunch time, They all showered, changed, & ate, when Grace is taking her nap, The Others filled Kono & Lori in on Malia's call.

 

"At least we know that she is okay, alive, & where she is", Lori said, & Kono nodded in agreement, Malia realizes that she has to report, ASAP, & she is getting her things together, she kissed Steve & Danny on the cheeks, & Chin on the lips, she gave the girls a quick hug, & they all walked her out, They are hoping to bring even better news. Caroline is ohana to them, & they would do anything to keep her safe.

 

When Malia left, Kono, Chin, & Lori saw how nervous their love ones are, "It's gonna be ok, Guys, She will be back with us soon", Lori said soothingly as she patted each of the men on their hand, Chin said with a smile, "She will be in great hands, Brothers" & Kono chimed in, "That's right, Malia would not do anything less", Steve & Danny knew this, They felt better knowing that their little girl would be in the best hands possible. They invited them to stay for supper, & they accepted without hesitation, Their evening is full of laughter & fun, It was nice for a change.

 

Malia met with Military Personnel & the Commanders, They came up with a plan, then she was shown to Caroline's Hospital Room, She had to fight back the tears, as she saw her adopted niece for the first time, They told her about Caroline's injuries from the bomb & she won't be released til after the holidays. She whispered into her ear, "Caroline, You are home & safe, We are doing fine, Please, Just come back to us", She took her hand & kissed it, She went to call her ohana, & then see the Commanders before she leaves.

 

Steve pounced on the phone, once it rang, Malia said, "Here is the situation, She has a nasty bump, & gash on her head, a sprained ankle, & a broken arm", she continued to explain that Caroline will be treated with antibiotics, & physical therapy, she will be home soon after her meeting with Commander Perkins, & Anderson, Steve & Danny could stop thanking Malia enough for what she is doing for their daughter, as soon as they hung up, They let out their emotions, & were comforted by Kono, Lori, & Chin. They were preparing themselves to tell Grace, that her sister will be coming home, but not for Christmas.

 

Grace took the news that her sister won't be home for their Christmas Party & Festivities pretty well, She simply said, "Can we do one just for her, So she won't be left out ?", Danny smiled, & kissed, & hugged her daughter. "You are a smart one, Monkey", he said & Steve nodded his head in agreement, & said, "You sure are, We can do another one for Caroline". Lori said, "Me & Auntie Kono can make this house look really nice", Kono said with a playful smile, "I am sure that if you give your best puppy dog eyes, Uncle Chin will make his special cookies for you", That she did, she added the pout, & said, "Please, Uncle Chin ?", The others let out a laugh. Chin let out a playful growl, & said as he hugged & kissed his niece, "You know I could not resist those eyes", The little girl smiled, & hugged him. They went to make arrangements.

 

Later that night, Lori & Kono offered to babysit Grace at their house, that they share as roommates, Steve saw Danny in the kitchen, with his ass towards him, The Navy Seal moaned at the sight, cause he loves his lover's ass. He was feeling good, since the ordeal had started, He knows that he owes a "big" thank you to Danny, & since Grace is gone for the night, he has his chance to, & he went to make his move towards Danny, with a seductive smile on his face.

 

"Let's have dessert upstairs, Shall we ?", Steve whispered seductively into his ear, as he reached in & played with him, & then Danny groaned softly, & Steve smiled as response, Then he massaged his partner's perfect ass, & then pinched it. Danny moaned louder this time, Steve gave his bulge a gentle squeeze, & winked at him, He turned & left the room, as he did, he undid his buttons on his shirt. He smiled back at his lover, & let his shirt drop to the floor, Danny's mouth went completely dried, as Steve did this. Steve left the room, & Danny was hot on his heels, following him to the bedroom.

 

There was a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom, as Danny walked in, & he saw that the bathroom door was open, & he was greeted by steam, & he moaned at the sight in front of him, Steve in the shower, naked in all of his glory, as Danny was watching his lover through the glass doors, washing himself up. Steve saw what effect he has on him, & he opened the door, & pulled him inside, & close it, "You are way overdressed, Detective", he growled seductively, & began working on undressing Danny, who was moaning, cause Steve was kissing & attacking his neck.

 

The Blond Detective did not realize how sensitive his nipples were, as the Seal plays with them, & he works his way down. Danny was in the throes of passion, & when his cock brushes against Steve's, the lovers hissed at the contact. Steve pummels into Danny hard, & was fucking him into the wall, Danny was panting, & begging for more. Steve was not about to deny his lover anything, delivered with relish on Danny's demands, Danny had his revenge, & they were both spent, They dried off, & went straight to bed, "Thank you, Danno, For everything that you had done for me, I love you", The Navy Seal said shyly, & Danno said with a smile, "Right back at ya, Danno loves you too", They embraced each other closer, & fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

 

The Following Weeks came & went, Caroline woke up, & had improved very much, They told her if she keeps it up, she will be out by Christmas, Caroline decided to keep it a surprise from her ohana. She met her therapist, Stacey Parker, & went to work immediately on her recovery. She never complained about a thing, & Stacey told her that she earned a break, to call her family. Caroline was happy to hear that piece of news, Stacey called the number with a smile on her face, & handed the phone to Caroline. She had tears in her eyes, when she spoke to Chin, Kono, Malia, Grace, & Lori. She asked to speak to her fathers, the phones were switching hands, she was a full blown emotional mess by the time they got on the phone.

 

"Daddy....Danno ?", she said choking up with emotion, "We are here, Baby, Danno is too, we are sharing the phone", Steve said equally emotional. "Danno loves you, Baby", Danny said hoarsely, she said as she knew it was a lie, "I am ok, I am sorry that I won't be there for Christmas, But I will be there ringing in the new year with you", "It doesn't matter, Honey, As long as you are alive & safe", Steve stated firmly. "That is right, Mouse, We will have our first Christmas together next year", Danny said confidently, Caroline said chuckling, "You're on, I love you so much, Hugs & Kisses to everyone", Steve composed himself, & said smiling, "I love you, Sweetheart", Danny said matching his lover's smile, "Right back at ya, Kid, You rest & get better soon", They ended their call, & there were hugs & kisses passed around. The Five-O Ohana is ready to celebrate the holidays now.


	5. Four: Last Part & Epilogue:

It was nearly Christmas before they knew it, & they were worried that they wouldn't carry out their plans in time, They were too late to decorate the McGarrett house, & the beach surrounding it, Kawika & Kamekona came through with a big enough place to fit their guests, but it needs a good cleaning. "I know that it's not much but....", Steve said interrupting him, "It's perfect, Brah", Danny nodded said in agreement, "Yeah, Brother, Just what we need", & Chin said with a smile, "You outdid yourselves". Malia, Lori, & Kono nodded concurring with what Chin said. Suddenly, Kamekona & Kawika's crew came up to them, Kawika said addressing them, "These are the Kahunas", he indicating to Five-O, & he turned back to the men, "We answer to them, You answer to us", Kamekona said, "That's right.....(indicating to the space): This is the patient, Let's operate !", he waved them forward exclaiming, & went straight to work. The Five-O Team left them with smiles on their faces,Steve smiled bigger, cause he has a mission for his ohana to carry out.

 

They went back to Steve & Danny's place, & had a late lunch, as they were eating, Steve said as he was giving out orders, "Me, Danny, & Grace will get tree, (to Malia, Kono, & Lori): You guys are on Decorations Detail, (to Chin): Chin, Supermarket, We need food & ingredients for our recipes, no one moved an inch. Danny said excitingly, "You heard Super Seal, We got a mission to carry out, Move your tushies !" & they cleaned up, & headed to their vehicles, to get what they need, & to make arrangements.

 

Caroline was finishing up her recovery, & Stacey came in with a smile, "You can go home at Christmas, It has been confirmed", she said & Caroline smiled bigger, & they worked out easier that day. Then Caroline hugged her, & said, "Thank you for everything, Stacey, I couldn't do this without you", & Stacey hugged her back, & said smiling, "You are welcome, Sweetie", & they went to have fun, & relaxed.

 

It was the day before the party, & everything was delivered, The Five-O Ohana checked out the space, They were amazed at how everything looked beautiful, Kawika asked, "Do you like it ?", Steve said, "It's so pretty", Danny & Kono nodded in agreement, Lori said, "Great work, It's perfect", Chin said, "Everyone will love it", & Grace hugged Kawika, & Kamekona, Malia said , "Don't change a thing", Kamekona said, "Killer" & they spent time together before they take care of last minute arrangements, before the party the next night.

 

Stacey & Caroline made transportation arrangements before the young patient went to bed, she was so excited that she is surprising her family for the holidays, She is going into Five-O Task Force, & she hopes that her fathers, aunts, & uncle would be pleased & proud, The Lieutenant has a surprise for Grace, & she is looking forward to her first holiday with her family, Holding on to that thought, It made her fall asleep easier, & peaceful without any problems. She is gonna be more careful with her safety, cause she now has love ones that are counting on her.

 

The Day of the Christmas Party came, & Danny & Steve were sleeping & relaxing in their bed, Danny woke up with a smile, & reached down & began to massage Steve's ass, Steve woke up with a smile of his own, & moaned."Keep this up, & Santa won't leave any presents for a certain sexy blond detective", The Navy Seal said teasingly, Danny kept up his actions, & said with a smirk, "Santa will leave me presents, This is my present to you, I want to show how much I love you". He kept up the massage. Steve moaned once again, & said, "Please do", They ravished each other with vigor, & spent their time making love, til it was time for them to wake up, Cause the team & Grace are coming over for breakfast.

 

Caroline was discharged & ready to go home, she had her arranged ride waiting for her, she called Kamekona, who didn't hesitate keeping her arrival a surprise from her ohana, He had her best dress at the place on standby. She can't wait to see her ohana's reactions to her surprising them, "This will be an unforgettable holidays ever", she thought to herself as she enjoys the scenery in front of her, that she never thought that she will ever see again.

 

The Party was in full swing, & it was a big success, Everyone was having so much fun, & Stan & Rachel sent over money to cover the cost for everything, they could not make it cause they are visiting Rachel's family this year in England. Rachel said, "Please enjoy & have fun", Stan said agreeing, "Please, This is a celebration", Steve & Danny thanked them. Kawika & Max had to take care of business, but sent enough food, Kamekona was on standby. He smiling from ear to ear, He saw the van come, He ushered Caroline into position, She gave the nod, & the big man went to Chin, Malia, Lori, Kono, Mary-Ann, who came back as soon as she heard the news, & Grace. "Hey there, Ohana, Santa Kamekona has a special surprise for you", they looked at him in confusion, & he nodded towards Caroline's direction. She came out from her hiding spot, & said with a smile, "Surprise !", & they gasped at the sight of their love one for the first time in months.

 

They were asking her lot of questions, while they were exchanging hugs, she said with a smile, "I worked hard in my therapies, & I wanted to surprise you all", "You sure accomplished that", Chin said smiling, & Malia & Lori both nodded in agreement, & said in unison, "Yeah", & Kono said, "It's so good to see you", & they shared one more round of hugs, Caroline noticed that Grace was quiet & had huddled against Kono. She got one knee slowly, & asked with a smile, "How about one of your hugs, Gracie Girl ?", The Little Girl said softly, "I don't want to hurt you", Caroline said with a smile & in a commanding tone, "Grace Madeline Williams, You come here & you give me the best hug possible", She did as she was told. They told each other how much they missed each other, Caroline looked around for Danny & Steve, The Girls smiled & pointed to a building in front of them, Chin said smiling, "They are putting the finishing touches on the food, They would love it if you interrupted them, Malia, Kono, & Lori nodded in agreement, The Beautiful Lieutenant looked at her younger sister, & said, "Let's go surprise them", She picked her up & carried her, They went off to see Steve & Danny.

 

Caroline found Steve & Danny in the kitchen, like Chin said, she indicated to Grace with a fingers to her lips, to be quiet. She cleared her throat loud enough, Without looking, Danny said, "Chin, Can you tell the crowd 5 more minutes ?, We need to finish this", Steve said without looking, "Yeah, Cut us some slack here", Caroline said, "Does that mean your kid too ?, I hope you have room for one more", Steve & Danny gasped, then looked at their daughter with emotions in their eyes, They rushed over to embrace her. "We missed you so much", Steve said with tears in his eyes, "You & your sister won't be out of our sight ever again", Danny said as his tears fell down. They hugged her closer to them, they included Grace, & they composed themselves, & brought out the food, They received applause from their friends, who were glad to see their small family reunited.

 

Everyone greeted Caroline, & welcomed her home, Governor Denning came, & announced, "Before Lieutenant Santiago-McGarrett change, I am here to present her with the Medal Of Valor, Her actions saved everyone in her troop, & An attempt on Carrie Sanderson, who will be buried with honors". He put the medal over her head, & she was emotional, & thanked him, Steve & everyone was proud & told her so. "She represents Hawaii beautifully, so let's welcome her home with a round of applause", Everyone did just that, & the ceremony concluded, Caroline went into change with Kono & Lori's help. "Governor, Please stay & eat with us", Malia said & Denning wasn't sure, Chin said assuring him, "We have more than enough", Grace saying as she gives the puppy eyes, "Please, Mr. Governor ?", Denning said smiling, "I can't resist", Danny said smiling bigger, "People are a sucker", Steve said laughing, "No one ever gets past Gracie", They went back to the party & have fun.

 

Caroline, Kono, & Lori came back, & the party was turning out to be really fun, Everyone took part in the planned events, Everyone was singing _**"Jingle Bells"**_ , **_"Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer"_** , & other carols, Some gifts were exchange, Then they made sure that their guests were off, Then they went to Danny & Steve's place, & they spent the night. The Next Morning was filled with love, laughter, gifts, & singing, They ended up having the best Christmas, What made it the best, Caroline is joining the team.

The End


End file.
